


The Seduction of Sam Winchester

by gabrielnovakgoestomyschool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, punk!gabe, punk!gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielnovakgoestomyschool/pseuds/gabrielnovakgoestomyschool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's not exactly the best kid around. And he likes to show that off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction of Sam Winchester

Gabriel came into the salon quite often. It was run by a group of twenty-something ladies with short colored hair. They all adored him. He always made sure to come in when it wasn’t so bus, so all the girls could stand around and gossip with him. Mainly, it’s about his pursuit of a certain overly tall boy. 

Gabriel could be a bit… intimidating at first look. He wore loose jeans, knees torn with makeshift patches on the knees, because he refused to wear Lucifer’s old jeans. He always wore a leather jacket. The collars were crowded with buttons on either side, proclaiming things like, ‘youth culture killed my dog’, ‘REBEL’, ‘DISOBEY’, ‘nerds are hot,’ ‘hella gay,’ ‘queer,’ and ‘Lawrence Summer Reading.’ (One of his younger brothers volunteered at the library.) He’d pierced his ears, mainly to piss off his father. He had two piercings on his right ear, and three going up his left. He always wore ridiculous feathery earrings. Sometimes, his hair was gelled into a pompadour, other times, it was spikey. But is was always an odd, bright colour that made him stand out. He sometimes wore light makeup, just because he said he liked to be pretty. His military style boots were good for ass kicking, which, with the family that he had, was a good thing. He had a ball chain necklace that he refused to take off. (“Even during sex,” Kali claimed, rolling her eyes) He always had candy in his pockets, and he made the way he ate a lollipop seem… badass. Sometimes, if you looked hard enough, you could see dried spray paint under his nails. He was the very image of juvenile delinquency and sin. But a hot juvenile delinquent. 

He waltzed into the salon and grinned. 

“Good afternoon, babe,” he greeted with a grin.

“Hey, Gabriel,” Charlie, a girl with short red hair and a kick ass attitude, said back. She stood up to try and kiss his cheek, but he ducked away. 

“That job is reserved for Sam Winchester,” he said, wagging his finger at her.

“Awh, man, and here my lesbian self was thinking I was going to get some action from a seventeen year old boy,” Charlie moaned. “Anyway, the girls are in the back waiting for you,” she said, motioning.

“Thanks!”

“Hey! You still coming to the pride parade with us?” Charlie shouted after him.

“Yeah! As long as I can bring a guest!” he called back. 

“Ohh. Who?” a stylist asked, pushing Gabriel down into a chair.

“Well, with any luck, Sam Winchester,” he told the ladies with a grin. “Now, lovely ladies, today, I want a special request. I want my hair rainbow.” The ladies grinned, and got to work, talking around him as they did so, three of them doing Gabriel’s hair to get it done faster.

“So. Seduction Via Queer Parade is today’s episode of The Seduction of Sam Winchester, huh?” Jo asked. 

“Yes, mam,” he nodded, and launched off into gossip with the girls. They convinced him to let them paint his fingernails rainbow as well, scraping off spray paint from underneath his nails. Jo gave him a disapproving look and hu shrugged, simply pointing to a button reading, ‘Destroy the System,’ which earned him an eye roll. 

Hours later, he stood in front of the mirror and grinned, shaking his newly coloured hair. 

“Thanks, babes. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got boy catching to do. Look out, Sam Winchester, I am about to take you to the gayest parade of your life!” he announced, smiling. He headed for his car, catching several disapproving stares from old ladies on the way there. 

“Hey-o, Sammy baby,” he said to the phone. “Hey. Can you meet me at the library in ten minutes?” When his invitation was accepted, he grinned, unwrapped a sucker, and began to drive.

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever get around to it, and if anyone wants it, I'll write out the parade too!


End file.
